Sedúceme
by Sakura-Ardlay
Summary: Sedúceme Agradecimiento especial a MsPuddle por tan bella imagen. Si has leído La decisión de mi vida comprenderás la trama de esta corta historia. Con motivo de la celebración del día del amor y la amistad, mejor conocido mundialmente como “San Valentine” Albert viajaba fuera del país seguido encargándose de los negocios de la familia. Candy continúa trabajando en la Universidad
1. Introducción

Sedúceme

Agradecimiento especial a MsPuddle por tan bella imagen.

Si has leído La decisión de mi vida comprenderás la trama de esta corta historia. Con motivo de la celebración del día del amor y la amistad, mejor conocido mundialmente como "San Valentine"

Albert viajaba fuera del país seguido encargándose de los negocios de la familia. Candy continúa trabajando en la Universidad de Edimburgo. Los rubios entre trabajo, viajes, hijos habían caído en la molesta rutina.

Sofia Isabella veía a su madre extrañar mucho a su padre, cada vez que este salía de viaje la rubia se mantenía largas jornadas en el trabajo.

Era el momento que los herederos Ardlay hicieran algo pos sus padres.

Bella tomo la decisión con ayuda del Dr. Martin. Tia Elroy y el futuro patriarca William Alexander.

Acompáñame en esta nueva travesía.

Personajes de Keiko Nagita.

Solo para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Historia con motivo de celebración de San Valentine por Relatos eróticos de Albert y Candy (Facebook)

Los capítulos se subirán a partir del 5 de Febrero.

Gracias

Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado casi 25 años desde que Albert y Candy habían contraído matrimonio en la villa artemisa situada en Edimburgo, Escocia. Tuvieron dos hijos, William Alexander y Sofia Isabella, la consentida de la casa.

Albert continuaba viajando debido a los negocios esparcidos en todas partes del mundo, desde Europa, Asia, África, América.

La depresión de los 30's hizo que la familia Ardlay perdiera una suma importante de dinero y negocios, por lo que Albert se vio obligado a vender propiedades a bajo precio, cerrar el banco de Chicago.

Afortunadamente Albert contaba con el apoyo de su esposa, tía y familia.

Esos malos recuerdos habían quedado en el pasado tanto que no querían recordarlo.

Debido a la responsabilidad por los de su clan y su amada familia, Albert descuidó a su esposa como mujer.

Los viajes repentinos para emprender nuevos negocios habían creado una pequeña grieta entre ellos.

El distanciamiento había apagado la llama de la pasión que tuvieron en los primeros años de casados.

Entre los niños y su trabajo como doctora se habían convertido en rutina diaria.

La alegre Candy ya no era la misma que un día dijo que aun de anciana treparía árboles.

Albert tuvo que dejar a un lado su amor por los animales y se vio obligado a cerrar la clínica Happy Pet/ Mascota feliz.

Isabella lo sabía, conocía perfectamente a su madre.

Ahora que era una joven de dieciocho años, comprendía la importancia de mantener la chispa viva del amor entre la pareja, era hora. Tendría que hacer algo y debía hacerlo ahora.

Edimburgo 1945. Villa artemisa.

Willie estaba con su padre y el tío George de viaje por São Paulo. Hacia años que su padre lo llevaba con ellos aprender cómo se manejan los negocios del Clan.

Bella le recordaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, que era hora que tomara los negocios completamente y que dejara que su padre atendiera a su madre.

Willie le prometió que hablaría con su padre cuando hubiera una oportunidad.

Miércoles 12 de Febrero.

Candy se encontraba en la terraza de su habitación observando el hermoso rio que corre por los terrenos de la villa artemisa.

Recordando la primera vez que llegó en un pequeño bote junto a su amado esposo.

Perdida en sus bellos recuerdos y la vez que se entregó a Albert en esa habitación hacían que sus piernas se estremecieran. Cuando de pronto, un leve sonido en la puerta la saco de su excitado recuerdo.

_ ¡Mamá... estas ahí!... ¿Puedo pasar? _ preguntaba una suave, delicada y tierna voz.

_ ¡Adelante mi princesa! _ respondió la rubia colocándose su bata de noche.

Al entrar Bella a la habitación, Candy se acercó abrazando a su hija.

_ Que bien que has regresado temprano. _ musitó la rubia con melancolía.

Con Willie y su esposo lejos, su única compañía por las noches era la tía Elroy. Pero la anciana se había ido esa mañana con Rosemary y Anthony a su casa, en Inglaterra.

Isabella sintió el dolor de la tristeza en el tono de voz de su madre.

_ Mamá necesito tu ayuda... _ hablo seriamente la hermosa joven de ojos azul cielo, el mismo color de ojos de su padre.

Cada vez que Candy la veía, era como tener a su amado esposo frente a ella.

Isabella lo sabía. Usaría esa tierna y dulce mirada para lograr su cometido.

Era esa misma mirada de tristeza y alegría con la que su padre observaba a su madre cada vez que se veían y se despedían.

_ ¿Qué sucede hija? ¡Sabes que no puedo negarme y más si está en mis manos!...

_ Nos vamos a América... _ dijo Bella de golpe. Candy se puso de pie y abrió los ojos de par en par.

Todo se hubiera imaginado, menos que su hija le pediría viajar al otro continente. Y mucho menos cerca de San Valentine, día del amor y la amistad. Ella estaba segura que Albert regresaría a la Villa para estar junto a ella para ese día.

Bella, al ver que su madre no respondía quebró el silencio.

_ Por el trabajo no debes preocuparte, he hablado con el doctor Martin y la tía Annie estará aquí esperando por la tía Elroy y cuidando la villa.

Tío Archie no tiene objeción con eso.

_ ¿Pero desde cuando has planeado esto?— Preguntó Candy sorprendida al ver a su hija dirigiéndose al closet tomando las maletas de su madre buscando un poco de ropa para colocarla dentro de la maleta de cuero.

Aturdida y confundida Candy pensó lo peor...

_ ¿Es tu padre? ¿Es tu hermano? ¿Sucedió algo con ellos?... — Bella sonrió tomando las manos de su madre.

_ ¡Mamá, ellos están bien!... no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Por favor tranquilízate.

Yo hablé con Papá y sabe que me acompañaras a America, a la universidad donde tú te graduaste, Harvard.

Continuará.

Ahora comenzamos con esta corta historia, les pido de favor que se olviden de la guerra de los 40' antes que me lo digan en sus comentarios ya lo sé ( ja ja ja) solo enfóquense en la trama y no en sucesos históricos.

Con amor Sakura.

¡Bendiciones!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Una semana antes._**

_São Paulo, Brasil._

Willie desataba su corbata mientras se dirigía al despacho de su padre en una pequeña residencia de São Paulo, Brasil.

Habían cerrado uno de los negocios más importantes que por meses Albert y George luchaban por concretar.

La estrategia del joven heredero había dado resultado. Tanto que su padre se había orgullecido de su hijo.

— De tal palo tal astilla. — dijo George. — La forma de convencer a los portugueses lo habían impresionado a tal grado, que el mismo George lo comparó con las estrategias de su abuelo William.

_ Ya está listo para tomar los negocios por su cuenta joven Willie. _ dijo George.

_ Yo estoy viejo, cansado y su padre... — dijo George observando a Albert...

— Su padre necesita unas vacaciones. — Sonriendo concluyó.

Con una leve sonrisa y orgulloso de su hijo, Albert asintió.

Pero todo esto era parte del plan de Bella.

Aunque el mismo George se había dado cuenta que la señora Ardlay pasaba demasiado tiempo sola. Sentía simpatía por ella.

A la vez, comprendía a Albert, él mejor que nadie lo había visto llorar por alejarse de su familia. La carga que William tenía bajo sus hombros era demasiado pesada. Más sin embargo luchó por su familia, por su clan.

En ese momento Willie recordó las palabras de George decidió entrar al despacho con paso firme y hablar con su padre de la preocupación por él y su Nai.

_ Papá... ¿podemos hablar? _ preguntaba el heredero mientras tocaba la puerta del despacho.

_ ¡Adelante hijo... pasa por favor!... _ respondió el rubio.

El joven de ojos verdes como los de su madre se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio quedando frente a frente con su padre.

Albert tenía en sus manos el cuadro con la fotografía de su esposa y él de el día su boda.

_ ¡Willie has hecho un excelente trabajo hijo... Ni yo mismo hubiera sido capaz de salir con esa estrategia! ¿Como se te ocurrió?

_ Albert quería continuar alagando a su hijo cuando de pronto Willie lo detuvo.

_ Agradezco tus halagos papá. Pero estoy aquí para hablar de Nai. — Albert colocó el cuadro nuevamente en el escritorio y en tono preocupado pregunto:

_ ¿Qué sucede con tu madre? ¿Está enferma? ¿Hay algo que me han ocultado?

_ Albert lo cuestionó en segundos preocupado por su esposa.

_ No Papá, no es enfermedad. Es... es soledad. _ dijo Willie en tono suave, delicado y con su rostro observando sus manos.

Albert juntó sus manos recargando los codos de sus brazos en el escritorio de madera, escuchando con atención lo que su amado hijo estaba a punto de decir.

_ Bella y yo estamos preocupados por Nai. Quizás no te has dado cuenta porque ella lo sabe ocultar bien.

Hasta yo he estado engañado. — dijo el joven poniéndose de pie.

— Hace unos días mi hermana habló seriamente conmigo acerca de la situación.

Papá perdona que te lo diga... Pero la has descuidado mucho. Nai siempre que sales de viaje se entristece, se pasa largas horas trabajando.

Aún el doctor Martin está de acuerdo con nosotros.

_ ¿Doctor Martin? ¿Qué tiene que ver el director de la universidad en esto? _ preguntó Albert arqueando una ceja. «¿Cómo era posible que todos sabían lo que sucede con su esposa y él no? » — Se preguntó.

_ ¡Cómo es posible que el director sabe más que yo lo que sucede con mi esposa!.. _ confundido se puso de pie. Caminando hacia la ventana, suspirando profundamente y con su corazón lleno de dolor. Después de unos segundos de silencio. Se acercó a su hijo.

_ ¡Tienes razón!... He dedicado mucho tiempo al trabajo... a hacer dinero, que la he descuidado demasiado. Creí que ella estaba bien quedándose sola . Pero cómo siempre, nunca dice nada. Debí darme cuenta.

Tú madre es una mujer extraordinaria... la mejor de todas.

_ Unas lágrimas salieron del rostro de Albert frente a su hijo. Arrepentido por no dedicar el tiempo que su esposa en silencio pedía a gritos.

Candy había sido tan comprensiva, excelente madre, esposa, amiga, compañera, confidente.

Tanto que nunca se quejó de quedar sola en la villa con sus hijos cuando eran niños. Tan solo con la compañía de la anciana Elroy.

_ Papá no llores... Nai esta con vida... No hay nada que no puedas hacer para recuperar el tiempo. — decía Willie animando y consolando a su padre.

— ¡Su celebración de las bodas de plata son este año!... Se que querías llevártela de viaje a dónde pasaron su luna de miel como me lo mencionaste hace unos días.

¡Pero! ¿No te parece una excelente idea adelantarlo?

¡San Valentine es en una semana! Y que mejor fecha para sorprenderla. — La mirada de Albert brilló al escuchar la idea de su hijo.

— Bella tiene todo preparado para ustedes dos.

_ ¿Sofía? ¿¡Desde cuando vienen cocinando este plan par de cupidos!? _ sonriendo el rubio se dio cuenta que entre sus hijos habían preparado una conspiración.

— No preguntes más y lee esto... — Willie entregó una carta a Albert.

Él rubio cuando comenzó a leerla le cambió el rostro en segundos a un rojo carmesí hasta las orejas.

— ¡Santo cielo! ¿Pero de dónde ha sacado tanta imaginación?...

— A mi ni me mires Papá, se parecerá a ti pero tiene la mentalidad de Nai. — Respondió el chico.

Todo estaba listo, Albert tan solo tendría que seguir el plan.

Lo demás dependería de él, seducir a su mujer y enamorarla nuevamente.

Continuará.

(Nai en gaélico significa mamá)

Gracias por sus comentarios chicas bellas.

Dios les bendiga.

Sakura.

Happy Valentine.


	4. Chapter 4

Había llegado la mañana del trece de Febrero.

Candy y Bella emprendían su viaje al puerto de Southampton donde abordarían el barco que las llevaría a New York, América.

En todo el camino la rubia no decía una palabra.

Su hija pudo darse cuenta de la tristeza de su madre.

Albert le había prometido regresar a tiempo para celebrar el día de San Valentín.

_ «Mamá perdóname, perdóname por mentirte» ― Se dijo la muchacha al ver a su madre perdida en sus pensamientos. Sabía que esos pensamientos tenían nombre y apellido, William Albert Ardlay.

― ¿Qué sucede mi tesoro? ¡Por qué te has puesto triste!― preguntó la rubia al ver a su hija bajar la cabeza entrelazando sus dedos y dejándolos caer en su regazo.

_ No es nada mamá... Es solo que estoy nerviosa. Jamás pensé que tendría el honor de estar invitada a un evento tan importante, en una de las mejores universidades de los Estados Unidos, solo para historiadores.

_ Te lo mereces mi muñeca. Has estudiado mucho para ser la mejor historiadora de Oxford. ― dijo su madre con una leve sonrisa. Su deber de madre le decía que debía poner su tristeza aun lado y debía sonreír por su hija.

Sofía Isabella era la más destacada en su clase de historia en la universidad de Oxford. Estaba obsesionada con saber más de los antepasados de su familia, El Clan Ardlay.

Después de unas horas de viajar en el tren. Tomaron un coche para llegar a su destino, el puerto de Southampton.

A una corta distancia Candy observa a él Queen Mary.

La enorme embarcación estaba completamente renovada.

― ¡Estoy emocionada!... hace tanto tiempo que no viajo en barco. ― musitó la rubia mientras leía el nombre de la embarcación, " Queen Mary"

_ ¡Este mismo barco me trajo a mi destino! ¡Donde conocí a tu padre!... ― concluyó la rubia con un suspiro.

Bajaron del coche sosteniendo sus preciosos vestidos largos. Sus sombreros con adornos y encajes eran hermosos y delicados. Parecían unas duquesas aristócratas.

Así les dijo el cochero. Palabras que causaron sonrisas en las jóvenes.

― ¡Pues somos Escocesas!... ― Respondieron ante tal "cumplido" que más que ser un alago, fue un insulto para ellas.

Abordaron el barco y se dirigieron a su camerino.

Febrero 14, 1945

La segunda noche en la embarcación, se llevaría a cabo una fiesta de antifaces. Con motivo de celebrar el día del amor y la amistad, San Valentine.

Los panfletos eran compartidos a todos los pasajeros a bordo. Suceso que hizo a la rubia recordar uno de los mejores días de su vida.

_ ¡¿Todavía hacen las fiestas con antifaz?! ... _ dijo Candy sonriendo. Recordando la noche que se conoció con Albert. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente por primera vez.

― ¡Awww!.. ¡Así conocí a tu padre! ― Musitó con un suspiro.

― Esa es mi parte favorita de la historia. ― dijo la heredera.

― Recuerdo cuando tenía siete u ocho años, me sentaba en el regazo de papá y le pedía que me contara una y otra vez la noche que se conocieron.

La forma en que describía cuando te vio entrando al salón, era como si lo estaba viviendo. ¡Sus ojos brillaban de emoción!...

¡Mamá!... ¡tengo una idea!... ― Las palabras emocionantes de Isabella sorprendieron a su madre.

Bella aunque físicamente se parecía a Albert, había heredado el carácter y alegría de su madre cuando era joven.

Contrario a Willie. Tenía pecas y el color de los ojos de su madre. Pero su ternura, sencillez y madurez, eran los de su padre.

― Iremos a la fiesta y te pondré hermosa mamá.

¡Quizás te encuentres a otro escocés abordo... ya que papá te tiene muy abandonada!.. ― La muchacha soltó las palabras de golpe seguido de una carcajada que hizo que Candy escupiera el agua que tenía en su boca en ese instante.

_ ¡Bellaaaa!... ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? ― dijo Candy sonrojada de la vergüenza ante la ocurrencia de su hija.

La joven sonrió y disculpándose comenzó a buscar de entre sus cosas un precioso vestido rojo.

― ¡Ah!... ¡Mira mamá!... De casualidad tengo un antifaz a juego con el vestido. ― pronunciando aquellas palabras Bella se volteó dándole la espalda a su madre, deseando no descubriera su plan. Pero todo parecía demasiada coincidencia.

_ ¡Parece que tenías todo planeado para esta noche! ― musitó la rubia observando el sol descender por el pequeño cristal del camerino. Bella no respondió ante el comentario de su madre.

Era de noche y el sonido de la música, el movimiento de los pasajeros y empleados se escuchaban por los pasillos y cubierta de la embarcación.

Bella y Candy salieron de su camerino tomadas del brazo y se dirigieron al centro del Queen Mary donde sonaba la orquesta.

Algunos pasajeros las observaban, madre e hija lucían espectaculares. Parecían hermanas, nadie se imaginaría que eran madre e hija.

Al entrar, cerca del bar, a la rubia le pareció ver a un joven parecido a Willie.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

_ No... No puede ser... Willie está con Albert en São Paulo.

― Isabella... ― dijo Candy en tono curioso. ― Ese joven que está en el bar. ― Isabella volteo rápidamente.

_ Hija se discreta... ― susurró la rubia.

― ¿Qué pasa con él? ―preguntó la chica y haciéndole señas a su hermano que se alejara un poco. Ella ya lo había reconocido y casi le da un infarto al ver al joven frente a ella observándolas.

― Se parece a Willie... ¿no crees?

_ ¿Willie?

No. Willie está en Brasil con papá. Mamá, sé que es tu hijo favorito pero por favor disimula un poco. _ respondió la chica haciendo que su madre sonriera.

Candy se sostenía de su hija bajando las escaleras de madera tapizadas de la lujosa embarcación. Cuando de pronto, un hombre elegante, rubio con antifaz, se puso frente a ellas.

Candy sintió que le faltaba el aire al tener a su esposo frente a ella con una rosa en su mano.

Albert vestía un smoking negro, camisa de seda blanca y un corbatín de seda rojo a juego con el vestido de Candy.

Sorprendida no podía pronunciar palabra.


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencia, contenido no acto para menores de edad.

Finalmente el rubio rompió el silencio:

― Además de esta bella señorita que la acompaña. ¿Espera a su novio o esposo? ― preguntó el rubio en tono sensual. Tanto que Bella se sonrojo.

― Candy soltó a su hija y le extendió su mano a Albert quien le daba un beso en el dorso de su mano, inclinándose.

Ni con todos los antifaces sobre su rostro, Albert podría ocultar esos ojos azul cielo que enloquecieron a la rubia desde el primer día.

_ ¡Es toda tuya papá!... Nosotros nos retiramos_, dijo Bella.

_ ¡Todo fue una sorpresa, más bien una conspiración!..._ dijeron los tres.

Albert tomó la mano de su esposa hacia la pista de baile.

Los jóvenes felices y complacidos se retiraron de la fiesta. Su misión fue todo un éxito. La expresión de felicidad y sorpresa de Candy se los había confirmado.

La fiesta de celebración era todo un deleite. Los camareros vestidos con trajes de etiquetas negro y color rosa, sus antifaces formando corazones, globos rosas y rojos, rosas frescas en base de cristal en el centro de cada mesa.

No cabía duda alguna, era la celebración de San Valentín, día del amor y la amistad.

Servían champagne, vino, fresas cubiertas de chocolate, dulces de chocolate con caramelo y almendras. Un manjar de dioses.

La orquesta no paraba de sonar; cuando de pronto se escuchó aquella melodía que Albert le cantaba a su esposa:

"Wichcraft" en la encantadora voz de Frank Sinatra.

Candy no podía creerlo, Frank Sinatra estaba frente a ella cantando la melodía que su esposo le cantaba cada vez que había oportunidad.

Y todo, todo eso lo había organizado Albert y sus hijos para ella.

Comenzaron a bailar al son de la melodía. Albert coloco con delicadeza su mano en la espalda de su esposa, el toque fue electrizante tanto que la rubia sintió su cuerpo estremecer al contacto. Él sintió lo mismo.

Al paso de la música Albert le cantaba a su esposa al oído.

🎶Esos dedos en mi cabello

Esa astuta mirada de venir aquí

Eso desnuda mi conciencia

Es hechicería

Y no tengo defensa para eso

El calor es demasiado intenso para eso.

¿De qué le serviría el sentido común?

Porque es hechicería, hechicería malvada

Y aunque sé que es estrictamente tabú

Cuando despiertas la necesidad en mí

Mi corazón dice "Sí, de hecho" en mí

"Continúa con lo que me estás llevando"

Es un campo tan antiguo

Pero uno que no cambiaría

Porque no hay mejor hechicera que tú 🎶

Tarara... tarara...

_ Albert comenzó a tararear la melodía cuando unas lágrimas de felicidad salieron del rostro de su esposa.

Sin importarles que todos los observan al ver la belleza de la feliz doctora y galanura del hombre que la acompaña. Albert la besó apasionadamente, beso que ella respondió con la misma intensidad.

No esperaron ni un segundo más y salieron del salón.

Cuando Albert se aseguró de haber subido la última escalera; la tomó en sus brazos y le cargó hasta su camarote.

El momento de la seducción había llegado.

La habitación era de ensueño, al entrar al camarote Candy quedó maravillada con el detalle.

Un hermoso ventanal de cristal con vista al océano, una cama amplia, sillas, y una mesita de noche con una lámpara de cristal.

Detalles creados por Albert: pétalos de rosas esparcidos por toda la habitación, una botella de champagne Francesa, fresas cubiertas de chocolates. La habitación lucia espectacular.

_ ¡Que maravillosa sorpresa mi amor!... _ musitó la rubia con lágrimas en su rostro.

_ ¡Por favor... no llores mi hechicera!... _ decía el galante hombre limpiando las lágrimas de su amada esposa.

_ Solo... solo disfrutemos de este encuentro maravilloso.

TE AMO Candice Ardlay... te amo más que nunca. _ Alzando la voz el rubio la colocó despacio y delicado en la cama. Al ver los ojos ardientes de fuego y pasión de Albert, Candy lo tomo del cinturón y lo atrajo hacia ella.

De un tirón soltó los botones de su camisa, lo hizo con tanta fuerza y deseo de devorarlo que salieron esparcidos en toda la habitación.

_ Si vas a tomarme... hazlo salvajemente._ dijo Candy en tono demandante.

Los ojos de los rubios se encendieron más al escuchar las palabras de seducción de ambos. Albert asintió.

_ ¡Ah!... ¡con que quieres jugar!... _ murmuró el rubio a su oído dándole pequeños mordiscos en la oreja.

Mientras la besaba salvajemente, metió su mano bajo el vestido de Candy acariciando sus piernas, sus muslos y por ultimo su vagina.

_ ¡Umm, Auch!... _ Un gemido de placer salió de los labios de su mujer, al sentir el contacto de sus dedos acariciándole su parte intima. Albert le quitó sus ropas dejándola solo en panty, medias y sostén.

Al observar a su mujer casi completamente desnuda a su merced, Albert inhalo su aroma enloquecedor. La fragancia de su esposa era embriagadora para él. Acariciándole suave y delicado, bajo las medias con delicadeza.

Ato las muñecas de las manos de Candy en los postes de madera de la cama. _ La rubia se estremeció al ver lo que su esposo estaba haciendo.

_ ¡Todavía quieres jugar con fuego!... ¿! Candy?!... _ preguntó con voz ronca y seductora. La rubia asintió.

_ Sedúceme, cómeme y no te límites. Soy completamente tuya.

_Demandó su mujer mientras sentía los dedos delicados de Albert acariciando su honey pot por encima de la braguita.

Mientras Candy se mantenía atada, Albert tomo su corbatín y lo puso sobre los ojos de la rubia, no sin antes arrancarle un beso con una leve mordida.

_ ¡Ummm! ... _ La rubia gimió nuevamente. Albert se retiró de la cama quitándose sus zapatos y pantalón quedando completamente desnudo.

Tomo la botella de champagne y sacó el corcho, sonido que hizo brincar a Candy.

_ ¡Mi amor!... ¿qué haces?... _ Preguntó. Albert no respondió.

Se acercó y con los dedos mojados de la embriagadora y deliciosa bebida, colocó uno a uno en los labios de su esposa.

La rubia succionaba los dedos de su hombre saboreando el delicioso sabor del champagne.

Poco a poco dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de su esposa la embriagante espuma que se derretía por el calor de su cuerpo. Comenzó a lamerlo. Con su lengua recorría el cuerpo de su mujer, centímetro a centímetro.

_ ¡Oh mi hechicera, eres tan deliciosa mi amada!... estaba añorando por días este cuerpecito que me tiene hechizado desde el día que probé tus encantos. _ Candy arqueaba su cuerpo sintiendo las caricias de su esposo en sus pezones, en su parte intima.

_ ¡Oh Albert... te amo, te adoro!... _ entre gemidos la rubia declaró su amor.

Candy no podía controlar la sensación que su cuerpo desbordaba. Albert jugaba con su clítoris de una forma sensual y castigadora.

Cada vez que su esposa llegaba al punto G y sentía correrse en sus labios, él dejaba de succionarlo. Hecho que estaba llevando a la desesperación a su esposa pidiéndole más y más.

Las piernas de Candy parecían dos torbellinos incontrolables.

_ ¡Como no te quedas quieta! _ dijo Albert, _ tendré que hacer algo más mi amor. _ Con voz ronca y seductora por todo, que él mismo estaba sintiendo.

_ ¿Qué harás?... _ Preguntó la rubia mientras su esposo se alejaba de la cama.

Albert recogió su camisa de seda del suelo y la rompió en dos atando los tobillos de Candy; dejándola abierta y completa a su merced.

Besaba los dedos de sus pies. Recorriendo con su lengua subió despacio y delicado hasta sus pezones. Succionándolos nuevamente, la rubia gemía con cada mordisco suave que él aplicaba en cada uno de ellos.

_ ¿Eso querías?.. ¿Querías que te sedujera? _ preguntaba ardiente de placer. Candy continuaba respondiendo que Sí. No se perdería el momento único que estaba viviendo con su esposo, aunque la llevara al borde de la locura.

_ No te detengas, aunque me estés volviendo loca de placer y desespero. _ respondió.

El rubio tomo una fresa y la colocó en los labios de su mujer.

_ Prueba mi hechicera, muerde... _ Demandó.

Candy mordió la fruta, saboreó el ácido sabor de la fresa seguido por el dulce sabor del chocolate cremoso derritiéndose en sus labios, labios que Albert succionaba uno a uno.

Candy mordió la mitad de la fruta cuando un gemido de placer salió de los labios de Albert, su miembro se fortalecía aún más imaginando que era a él quien Candy mordía y saboreaba.

Tomo otra fresa y la recorrió por el cuerpo de su esposa hasta llegar a su vientre. Nuevamente lamio el chocolate derretido por el cuerpo de su mujer. Lamiendo centímetro a centímetro de su cuerpo hasta llegar al punto donde quería estar, en medio de las piernas de Candy.

Pasó la fresa por su intimidad y se dispuso a comerla nuevamente.

Candy gritaba... gemía... Le pedía que esta vez no se detuviera.

_ ¡Por favor!... ¡Esta vez no te detengas!... Ya no me castigues más. _ suplicaba casi en un sollozo. Había llegado a su máximo límite.

Albert sin dejar de comerla soltó sus tobillos. Eso hizo que su mujer llegara a su máxima excitación, llegando al orgasmo más placentero que haya tenido jamás. Gritando su nombre se corrió en sus labios.

Continuara.

Holaaaaaaa chicas! Espero que este capítulo les haya hecho sentir y tener ideas para estar con su pareja.

Como saben, yo solo escribo para Albert y Candy no me gusta acostar los personajes con otras personas (es mi estilo) quizás por esa razón encontrarán algunas escenas parecidas a las de mis otras historias.

Por favor sean tolerantes como el tema de la sexualidad entre esposos, pareja. No es pecado. Hasta la Biblia dice que somos de nuestros esposos y nuestros esposos de nosotras.

Vivo en un país donde es demasiado liberal (el sexo no es tabú) debemos complacer a nuestras parejas, todo lo que nuestros esposos desean y viceversa. Para mantener la llama viva y no busquen por otro lado placeres que como esposas podemos darles.

Creo que me extendí demasiado (jajaja)

Bendiciones.

Sakura. Happy Valentine.


	6. Chapter 6

Sedúceme, Capitulo cinco y final.

Candy acariciaba la espalda de Albert mientras sus cuerpos desnudos y transpirados danzaban al compás de la sensual melodía.

_ Aww... auch... aww... eres tan deliciosa mi hechicera. _ decía Albert mientras sacaba y metía su falo en la vagina de su esposa.

La levantó de la cama y se la engancho entre medio de sus piernas apretándola contra el ventanal de vidrio con vista al océano.

Las estrellas hermosas en el horizonte y la luna llena romantizaban la noche perfecta.

_ ¡Ahh!... uff ... oh yes... Si papi así un poco más fuerte.

_ Candy parecía otra persona, el deseo por su esposo era incontrolable. Estaba a punto de tener su tercer orgasmo.

_ Eres insaciable mi amor. Y eso me enloquece, me enciende. _ decía el rubio con voz ronca y agitada, saboreando cada centímetro de su mujer.

La bajo poco a poco sin dejar de besarla. Candy agarro su falo y poniéndose de rodillas lo acercó a sus labios para saborearlo.

_ Uuh... mi amada... solo te dejaré que lo beses un poco porque esta noche; esta noche es para complacerte a ti.

_ Albert le alzó por los hombros, la puso de pie, poniéndole de espaldas contra el ventanal. Enseguida se puso de rodillas y comenzó a comer a su esposa nuevamente.

_ ¡Ah... oh mi amor!...esta posición me enloquece, es diferente y deliciosa.

— Albert no se detuvo hasta hacerle gritar su nombre correrse en sus labios.

La acostó en el piso de madera; Introdujo su falo suave y delicado. La sensación de la vagina de Candy al correrse lo excitaba. Los muslos vaginales apretaban más su miembro.

En minutos se corrieron juntos al mismo tiempo con el sonido de los fuegos artificiales celebrando el día de San Valentín.

— Que delicioso regalo me has dado mi amado. — dijo la rubia cayendo rendida en sus brazos.

Abrazados y temblando de emoción se dijeron: _ Te amo...

Habían pasado dos días y los rubios no salían de la habitación.

Bella estaba preocupada por sus padres; hecho que hizo que Willie se burlara de ella.

_ Ya te dije que están bien... Deja que lo disfruten.

_ Pero ...¿ Y si les sucedió algo?...

_ Nada les ha pasado... Es tán disfrutando su reencuentro.

Ya vimos las bandejas con los platos vacíos fuera de la habitación. Han comido.

Así que tranquilízate que me estás poniendo nervioso.

— Está bien... mira... la costa. Estamos a poco de llegar.

— Bella logró observar la costa del puerto. Estaban a punto de llegar a tierras Francesas.

_ ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿La mentira que le dijiste a Nai?

¡Ja!... ¿No se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa?... ¿América?

Quien llega a América en tres días. — decía Willie casi burlándose de su hermana.

_ Cállate ._ grito Bella mientras le daba un codazo a su hermano por burlarse de ella.

_ Ja ja ja... ya hermanita, tranquila.

Ven... Vamos a tocarles la puerta. Tendrán que retomar lo que estén haciendo cuando estemos en Paris.

_ Los chicos se dirigieron al camarote de sus padres.

Al llegar a la puerta ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tocarla. Pudieron escuchar a sus padres en acción.

— Bella tu eres más valiente.

— Y tú el hombre y mayor. Así que vamos; toca la puerta.

_ Papá, Nai ¿están bien?... ¿Podrían abrir la puerta? _ decía Willie mientras Bella gritó:

_ Es una emergencia... jjijiji. _ Bella reprimió una carcajada.

Se escucharon pasos agigantados y apresuradamente abrieron la puerta.

_ ¡Ay Dios mio!... _ gritó Bella dándoles la espalda.

Era Candy con su cabello alborotado cubriéndose con una pequeña sabana, dejando al descubierto a Albert amarrado contra los postes de la cama.

_ ¿Qué pasa hijos?... ¿qué sucede?... — Willie sonrió al ver a su padre rojo en tal posición.

_ No Pasa nada Nai... por favor cierra la puerta te hablaremos desde aquí. _ Entre cerrando la puerta, Candy camino a desatar a Albert. Se puso su bata y los invitó a pasar.

_ Mamá te ves wild... ja ja ja y tu papá , muy bien en esa posición... — Bella carcajeaba al ver sus padres como un par de adolescentes con las manos en la masa.

_ Bella respeta a tu madre. _ Dijo Albert con ganas de reírse al ver el cabello de leona y el rostro carmesí de Candy.

_ En unos quince o diez minutos estaremos en Francia.

_ ¿Francia?... _ gritó Candy...

_ Si mi amor, nos dirigimos a Francia. _ dijo el rubio colocándole un beso en los labios.

_ Ustedes...

Ustedes tres me han engañado... _ Alzando la voz Candy los señaló con su dedo índice uno a uno.

_Y me alegra que lo hayan hecho _ dijo suavizando el tono de voz y el rostro.

— ¿Qué más debo saber? Y quiero toda la verdad... _ demandó la rubia.

_ Papá por favor cuéntale todo a Nai. _ Albert tomo las manos de su esposa entre las suyas y comenzó a revelarle las sorpresas venideras.

_ Cuando lleguemos a Paris; nuestros hijos volverán a casa.

Willie se encargará de los negocios de la familia por un buen tiempo mientras yo me entrego en cuerpo y alma a ti mi hechicera. — Los ojitos de Candy se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad.

— También del velero Papá. — dijo Bella.

— ¿Velero?... Cual velero. — preguntó la rubia.

— He comprado un velero para irnos a recorrer el mundo navegando. Lo he llamado "Hechicera"

_ Candy lloraba de felicidad al escuchar las palabras de su esposo y al observar a sus hijos tomar responsabilidades.

_ ¡Mis amores!... _ susurro en sollozos. _ ¡Estoy orgullosa de ustedes!... Gracias mis tesoros ... gracias por tanta felicidad.

_ Los amamos Nai, Papá...

— Los cuatro se abrazaron y salieron del camarote rumbo a Paris.

Fin...

Feliz día del amor y la mistad.

Con mucho cariño, Sakura.

Bendiciones.

Esta fue una mini historia para la dinámica de relatos eróticos de Albert y Candy. Con motivo de celebrar el día del amor y la amistad

2/14/2020


End file.
